


ignacian connexion

by GARMADON



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, disclaimer don't call me out or whatever we all thought this, idk if there are GRAPHIC depictions of violence but just in case.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GARMADON/pseuds/GARMADON
Summary: thanks lego legacy. family time
Kudos: 10





	ignacian connexion

The building waiting across the bridge was little more than a glorified shack with their family’s smithing logo stamped hugely across the door. Hard to believe this tiny, crumbling shed tucked away in some stinking bog held the secret of everything that had ever happened to them. Kai stared. It was absurd. He threw the door open, eyes narrowing at the sight of the man standing at the anvil in the center of the room.  


“I knew it!”  


The man- his father- was bizarrely unperturbed. “Who are you? What do you want?” 

Kai had planned to shout at him, to ask for justice, to get him to  _ explain _ , but now he barely cared. He just drew his blade and lunged. His father had obviously been expecting him to at least drop a one-liner before attacking, and he didn’t get his guard up in time to keep Kai from slashing him across the arm. He pulled away with his injured side, swinging the hammer he had been using around with the other hand. Kai parried it expertly, grabbing the wrist with his free hand. The master of fire’s red-hot grip seared through even the thick protective smithing gear his father had been wearing, and the  _ ex _ -master of fire cried out, involuntarily dropping his hammer and trying to wrench his hand away. 

The blacksmith’s eyes widened. “You-” Kai tightened his grip, pulling the arm up above his head. “Argh!” The smell of burning flesh was starting to rise. 

“Kai!” So Nya had made her way to the forge. A blast of water shot out, slamming into their father and causing him to grunt again, spraying Kai with foam and blood. His gaze lifted, he hadn’t noticed the man groping for a tool on his workbench, drawing it back with as much strength as he had left in his injured- though neither was exactly fit now- arm. Nya had come just in time. “Now!”

Her brother’s hand snapped up and their father made a choked noise, then crumpled to a heap on the floor as Kai dropped him unceremoniously. He and Nya crossed the room to each other, and Nya sighed, pulling her hood back. She had wanted answers more than revenge from the beginning, and she was definitely going to complain about this later, but for the time being it was already dealt with.

Nya shook her head and pulled out the map. They were pretty off mark, but considering the valuable target they  _ had _ found the time twins were probably pretty close. “We can still catch up to them… Let’s come back here later and search it. They might have information about their plans here.” 

"Sure. You telling me to move my butt?" Kai smirked at his sister and she laughed, nearly covering up the small sound of a stifled gasp. Standing before a shadowed doorway at the back of the smithy was a woman, her hands at her face in shock, and as the ninja snapped their heads towards her she stumbled back, bumping into the doorframe. 

The pool of water around Ray's body had seemed strange, but she understood now. "Nya…?" Her voice was soft and hesitant, the unspoken accusation in it like it was being dragged out of her. 

Nya yanked her mask up immediately, trading a nod with her brother. They both darted forward, keeping a slight distance to make sure they were separate targets. Their mother turned and ran, scrambling to grab a weapon from the racks in the back room. Nya got in first and lunged, the older woman barely blocking it. She strained to knock the blade away, but Nya was stronger by far, and it was all she could do to keep it where it was. 

"What's  _ happening _ ? My daughter-" 

"Not your daughter." If she had less pride, she would have spit. Suddenly Nya threw their mother's leg out from under her, and as she staggered backwards she dropped her guard. She tried to dodge Nya's swing, but it just drove her right to where Kai was waiting.

He pressed the tip of his sword to her neck, barely letting her raise her head from the floor. "Last chance. Why are you helping Krux and Acronix? What are they planning?" 

Their mother scrabbled for purchase, trying almost to sink into the floor. This had to be a nightmare, so maybe that would work. "We're not! Please, let me explain-" Kai looked at Nya and she shrugged. The thick blade of his weapon made the cut a bit messy, and when the woman's head rolled over onto his foot he kicked it away with disgust. 

Nya rolled her eyes, heading for a back door she had spotted on the way into the room. "Come on. If we hurry maybe we can do what we were actually supposed to." 

* * *

Kai paused in the hall, hesitant. Garmadon had said they could bother him anytime, but screenlight radiating into an otherwise pitch black hallway just felt exactly like the inevitable trap room in every secret villainous lair. The master of destruction basically always had that vibe when you weren’t looking at him though, so Kai wasn’t totally sure why he was hanging back. He tossed his head and moved on, trying to enter the kitchen like he hadn’t just been standing outside in the dark hallway doing nothing. 

Garmadon didn’t react to him coming in, faced away from the door with his feet propped up on the table. He was in house clothes, playing some kind of videogame on the kitchen television, and Kai was reminded of the brief time they had all lived together while still enemies. In a way it was reassuring to see the Garmadon he was used to, even if they had gotten used to him because he was trying to kill them. The ‘sensei’ act he put on when Wu was around now was kind of jarring, and way too much like his brother. 

“Hey, Lord Garmadon.” Kai made a beeline to the fridge, distractedly grabbing one of those fruity beer things Jay got everyone to start drinking. Some talk show friend had given him cases of the stuff left over from an interview when he worked at the TV station, and anything one of them had was basically guaranteed to get redistributed to the rest of them. 

Laughing, Garmadon paused the game and twisted in his chair, making a motion for Kai to grab him one. “Hello, Kai. You  _ can _ call me something else, you know.” 

The second bottle switched hands, and Kai sat down at the table with the ex-evil overlord.

“What’s up? You're awake even earlier than my brother.” He laughed again and took a swig of his drink. He knew perfectly well this was normal for them, and was himself up what seemed to be all day  _ and _ all night, but razzing your friends about their weird sleep schedules was a universal law.

Kai looked at his left hand. It still smelled a little like burning meat. "Just don't want to deal with Jay at five in the morning. Pass me the other controller?"

He complied. "You want to be Spyro?"

The range of toys on the table was immense and puzzling, and he leaned over slightly to get a better look. Lloyd had mentioned how this all worked a few times, but that didn't mean Kai actually understood it. "Which one?"

A small purple dragon was presented to him, alongside a clarification that "he's magic, though, not fire- but he breathes fire," and a direction to put whichever figure he liked on the little glowing disc.

"You basically press B until you blow everything up and there's nobody left on the screen."

"Sounds perfect."


End file.
